


I Think I'm Drunk (on You)

by gwyllgi



Series: A Dash of Bitters [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Questionable Angaran Anatomy, so many euphemisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllgi/pseuds/gwyllgi
Summary: The Archon may be dead and kett activity declining, but Evfra's problems never seem to diminish—especially not the twin-shaped problem the Pathfinder left behind.The human was back again.





	I Think I'm Drunk (on You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorrowfulcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowfulcheese/gifts).



> Don't let the summary fool you into thinking that this is supposed to be a serious piece of writing. It's a PWP that got wordy. It's a PWP that got wordy and _euphemistic_. God help us all.

The human was back again.

Oh, Evfra hadn't seen him yet, but there was a certain... _something_ in the air, a... _lightness_ that permeated the Resistance HQ when he was in attendance. Although his staff remained as diligent as ever, it was as though a sparkle entered them, an enthusiasm that belied the tedium of their usual duties. He'd studied human physiology after the Nexus had released a bounty of information—a token good-will gesture, but useful—and knew that they lacked the bioelectric abilities that angara possessed, but there were times he'd lay his command on Scott being the exception to that rule. There was no other way to explain how his simply being in a room could brighten it.

Evfra didn't bother looking up from his desk when the door swooshed softly open, simply flicked to the next report on his screen and said, "Haven't they found you someone else to pester yet?"

If Scott was put off by Evfra's words—or, indeed, the harsh tone in which they were delivered—he didn't reveal it. Instead, he crossed the large room to stand on the opposite side of Evfra's desk and leaned over it, his fingers splayed and braced on their tips on its surface. "I'm glad to see you haven't changed, Evfra. Is your crankiness solar-powered? It never seems to lose its charge."

Evfra refused to dignify Scott's teasing with anything more than a scowl. "I'm busy," he growled, and flicked back to the previous report. "Make it quick, then go."

Scott was silent then, and Evfra finally looked up to find him studying him intently with his alien eyes. They were so different from anything he'd seen before, and it was much to his chagrin that he realized he was staring at them and wrenched his gaze away, returning it to his reports.

"Kett activity is still declining, isn't it?" Scott said at last, the usual brightness of his tone modulated into something more professional. When Evfra nodded, Scott continued, "You trust your staff?"

"I don't see what—"

"It's a yes or no question, Evfra. Do you trust your staff?"

There was something in the way the human said his name that was like music, a beat in it that made the simple syllables into something softer, almost intimate. Evfra scowled at his own fancy and snapped, "Of course I do."

He was completely unprepared for the force of Scott's smile; it all but drove the breath from his lungs. He saw Scott's lips moving, but it was as though the translators had stopped functioning for all the sense his words made. He must've been silent for too long, because Scott's smile dimmed, then fell away altogether.

"Right, it was a stupid idea. I'll let you get back to work."

He shouldn't care. He should let the human walk away and find someone else to smile at, but a kernel of unease forced the word out of his mouth: "Wait." Scott paused, one dark eyebrow lifted in question, and Evfra found himself lost again, floundering in a conversational mire—which, he'd admit, was really any conversation that wasn't about the Resistance. "My staff can handle things here for a while."

Scott's answering smile was barely a quirk of the corners of his mouth this time, but it was just as breathtaking. "Let's go, then. No changing your mind."

"I'm not so fickle," Evfra grouched, even as he fought the matching curve his mouth wanted to make. "We can start with a drink."

* * *

The human Pathfinder was a force of nature. The first time Evfra had met her he'd been suspicious, untrusting of her claims to desire nothing but peaceful cohabitation with the angara. It was too good to be true— _she_ was too good to be true—but she had torn through all of his suspicion and proven herself a friend to them all. She reminded him of Jaal's prized sniper rifle; once she was aimed, there was no way to stop her from ripping through anything between her and her goal.

In the end, they'd established a politeness with each other born of mutual respect. That she'd managed to succeed where he'd failed in their battle with the kett had stung a little, but he wasn't going to quibble over fewer kett—not when it meant that fewer angara would have to suffer the loss of their loved ones. They'd met every now and then when she was passing through Aya for one reason or another and established a camaraderie that was, if not easy, at least functional.

Then she'd returned with _him_ in tow.

Evfra didn't know what to make of Scott that first time he saw him. The fur that grew out of the top of his head ( _hair_ , Evfra reminded himself) was bright as a flame, bright as the splashes of lava that spotted Aya's surface, and long, caught in a tail at the back of his head. His eyes were the same pale grey as the Pathfinder's, though where hers were always considering, taking in everything and cataloging it, his shone with an inner strength and humor; they made Evfra think of Voeld and home and things that he did not want to remember, not yet. He'd walked with an easy confidence at the Pathfinder's side, so close their arms brushed together, comfortable in his own skin and secure in knowing who he was and where he belonged.

Which was on Aya, if everyone else was to be believed.

He didn't need an Initiative _liaison_ ; it was bad enough they had those strange horned aliens running around Aya, poking at everything that held still long enough, and those blue ones who seemed to be able to see into his soul. The last thing he needed was an alien meddling in Resistance affairs, even if that alien was the brother to the human who'd given the angara a second chance. His protests, however, had gone unheeded, and Scott had remained behind when the Tempest next departed.

Scott had settled in and made short work of befriending most of the Resistance members, apparently unbothered that there were a few who still managed to resist his undeniable charm. That he'd also been effective had been a surprise, though Evfra supposed wryly that it shouldn't have been; any thoughts of Scott's appointment being driven by nepotism had been quashed within the first few days. He was efficient and quick-witted with a military mindset, and it wasn't long before Evfra had to grudgingly admit—if only to himself—that perhaps the human had his uses.

That he was a ray of sunshine was both a blessing and a curse.

For over a decade, Evfra had wrapped his surliness around himself like a cloak. He’d never been the most friendly angara to start, but the loss of his family and subsequent isolation had changed him, warped him, left him unwilling to show his soft parts to anyone—including himself. There were times he’d convinced himself that he’d succeeded in shutting out everything but the Resistance, but there were a handful who worked their way under his defenses and dragged his suppressed emotions out, kicking and screaming.

Moshae Sjefa had been the first. Though their paths had converged through tragedy and their interests were disparate, they both shared a determination to protect angaran life to the best of their abilities. Mutual respect had spawned, if not fondness, a certain regard for each other's wellbeing. In truth, Moshae Sjefa was a born meddler, but so skillful at it that half the time he realized too late what she was up to, and any irritation at it only made him feel guilty.

Jaal, despite Evfra's insistence that he was nothing more than his best soldier, was the brother of his heart and, worse, knew it. No other member of the Resistance—no other angara, full stop—spoke to him the way Jaal did, without wary deference or carefully-selected words that skirted the bounds of pity. It was a balm on increasingly-frayed nerves, though it didn't stop Evfra from snapping at Jaal for his rarely-subtle manipulations.

Scott was a late, unbidden addition to that small list, but Evfra would bite his own tongue off before he admitted to _liking_ the human.

* * *

The human could hold his liquor—Evfra would give him that much. They'd settled at the bar in the tavetaan and, in deference to Scott's lesser tolerance for Aya's heat, splurged on the luxury of elmohk juice mixed with tavum instead of the usual heated water. Scott had put away three rounds so far to Evfra's one, and aside from a faint glassiness in his eyes and more expansive gestures seemed mostly sober. Admittedly, Evfra was not in the habit of drinking with humans and as such was uneducated in their symptoms of intoxication, but the human at his side seemed little more than slightly tipsy.

"So there I was," Scott was saying, continuing the story that Evfra had been only half-listening to, "bare-ass naked, watching my trunks float out to sea." He sipped his drink, then added mournfully, "They were my favorites, too." He swayed toward Evfra with startling abruptness and Evfra revised his opinion of Scott's drunkenness as the human caught himself with a hand on Evfra's forearm. "Sara gave them to me—a gag gift for our nineteenth birthday. They had elcor all over them." He snickered. "She'd written across the butt, 'Suggestively, they look better on your floor.'" His fond smile wavered for a moment, then firmed as he shook Evfra's forearm. "Anyway, naked. I had to paddle all the way back to shore and walk down the beach with my ass hanging out and my board in front of my crotch like one of those old censor bars to get to the surf shop so I could buy a towel and restore some dignity until I could make it to the shuttle and my pants."

Evfra frowned slightly, unwilling to admit that he'd barely followed the rambling tale. "Are humans really so prudish that nudity is offensive?"

Scott shrugged and straightened, and Evfra told himself firmly that he didn't miss the pressure of the human's hand against his arm; it had simply been a while since he'd had physical contact. "I guess. For some of us, at least. Me, I don't care—military quarters are co-ed and you've seen enough of other people's bits within the first week that it's not a big deal anymore." He paused for another sip, then barked a laugh. "But, then, I've always been a nudist anyway; I don't think I wore pants until I started school."

"I see," Evfra said, though he really, really didn't. He finished his drink and set the empty container on the bar, nudging it away with his fingertip. "You enjoy being in water?" he surprised himself by asking, then compounded it by continuing, "I can show you a place."

From the widening of his strange eyes, the human was surprised by Evfra's invitation, too. "Really?" He slid off the stool, fingers tight on the edge of the bar as he apparently got his bearings, and looked at Evfra with such naked _want_ that Evfra couldn't help the breath he sucked in, short and sharp, before covering it with a frown and a nod.

"We'll take a shuttle part of the way, but we'll have to walk the rest," he warned, and watched with some trepidation as Scott drew himself up and stepped away from the bar. "I won't wait for you if you fall behind."

Scott's laugh at his grumble was disconcerting, all the more for the bubble it caused to swell in Evfra's chest. "I can make it," he insisted with confidence that Evfra didn't share. "Please take me."

Evfra's frown became a scowl, but he turned anyway and headed for the tavetaan's southern exit, pretending he wasn't listening to the human's footsteps as Scott fell in behind him. He forced the mental image of the smile Scott no doubt wore from his head and held his scowl firmly in place, slightly mollified when a few civilians in his path hastily scattered. Setting a quick pace, he led Scott through the settlement in silence, not slowing until they reached the docks. He glanced at Scott then to find him watching him with shining eyes, balanced on the balls of his feet as though prepared to sprint for a shuttle as soon as it was secured, and Evfra ruthlessly strangled the sudden, unsettling urge to laugh.

It took but a moment to acquire transportation and, as Scott settled into the copilot's seat next to him, Evfra glanced at him again. The human had stilled now, eyes closed so that his long lashes fanned shadows over his cheekbones as he inhaled deeply. "If you fall asleep, I'll turn around."

"Not going to," Scott said. "Just... savoring it." He opened his eyes slightly and turned to Evfra with an expression that looked... well, _content_ , if Evfra were forced to encapsulate it in a word. "Tell me about where we're going?"

Evfra inhaled, exhaled, considered his words as he finished pre-flight checks and launched the shuttle. "It's hidden, like Aya itself. I've never met anyone else there—it's its own world, a paradise of solitude." He couldn't look at Scott, afraid of what he'd see in his eyes; his silence was speaking enough. "I don't go there often enough."

"And you're sharing it with me." Scott's voice was soft, the faintest hints of inebriation softening his vowels and lending them an intimacy that very nearly made Evfra squirm in his seat. "Thank you, Evfra."

His scowl took more effort than it should have. "You've earned it," he admitted grudgingly. "Now be quiet so I can concentrate."

Scott pinched his fingers together and dragged them across his lips, then chuckled at Evfra's blank look. "My lips are sealed," he explained, settling back in his seat. "I can't wait to see this paradise."

* * *

Scott's expression when he clambered down the rocky incline and had his first glimpse of the white-sanded beach edging the quiet lagoon was worth the trip, Evfra decided.

The human's mouth hung open, eyes flickering everywhere as though he was struggling to take it all in at once. Evfra couldn't blame him, truly, not when he remembered his own awe the first time he'd stumbled across it, battered and exhausted after being driven from the settlement by a desperate need to escape, an undeniable need to have no-one but himself for company, to simply _be_ for even a short while. He allowed Scott a few more seconds to take it in, then pushed him forward with a hand at the small of his back. "I didn't come all this way so you could stand there and stare at it."

Scott stumbled, but the forward momentum seemed to be the only encouragement he needed. He made a strange hopping movement, and Evfra realized that he was struggling out of his boots without stopping, bare feet pressing prints into the sand only moments later. The jacket of his uniform hit the sand next, then his stark white undershirt, followed by his pants after a few more hops, and finally the ridiculous undergarments that humans wore. By the time he splashed into the water, he was laughing with apparent delight—right up until the moment he disappeared.

 _Skkut_ , he'd forgotten to tell Scott about the drop-off.

He'd barely had enough time to even consider beginning to worry when Scott popped to the surface, the hair that usually framed his face slicked back and a smile that was so wide it looked almost painful firmly planted on his lips. "This is _great_ ," he said, rolling to float on his back, then just as quickly flipping and disappearing beneath the surface again with a flash of pale legs.

Humans were such strange creatures.

Evfra followed Scott's sandy footprints to the water's edge, watching with crossed arms as Scott resurfaced and swam a few strokes more across the lagoon. He'd never seen a nude human—not outside of an anatomy book—and couldn't help but catalog the differences between Scott's soft body and his own.

Perhaps not so soft, he amended as Scott drew up and turned toward him, treading water. Though he was rather more slender than Evfra's own frame, the shift of muscle beneath his smooth skin hinted at a strength honed through physical exertion that Evfra couldn't help but admire. It wasn't entirely dissimilar to his own, the flex and release of muscles in use, even if the sleek planes of his shoulders and chest only made his neck look even more delicate.

He wondered how it would feel to curl his hand around that neck, to test the delicate skin of his throat with his thumb, to find out what hair felt like against his fingertips. He could picture it, the way Scott would look at him with his unfamiliar eyes as Evfra learned the textures of him.

"Evfra!"

Startled from his fantasy, Evfra drew up a scowl from years of practice as he glared at the human. Scott had found the shallows again and stood with the water lapping around his knees as he watched Evfra with a frown. "What are you yelling for?"

Scott shook his head and folded his arms over his chest in an echo of Evfra's usual posture. "You weren't listening. I called you several times." He dropped his hands to press against his hips instead, a pose that would have been belligerent were it not for the smile already edging away his frown. "Don't you know how to swim?"

Evfra huffed, fighting the urge to follow the lines of Scott's arms and failing miserably. "Of course I know how," he snapped. The hips Scott's hands were pressed against were slim, with grooves that led his eyes farther down still to where Scott's penis hung, a thatch of dark hair surrounding its base. "Do all humans flop about like that?"

Scott made a noise that sounded pained and awful, something between a snort and a gasp and a laugh, tangled with an unintelligible syllable. He pressed a hand over his eyes as he bit his lower lip. His belly was quivering, short spasms in the defined musculature there that Evfra wanted to feel against his palm—a thought he hastily quashed. "I thought you studied up on us," Scott finally said, though his voice was unusually high and shaking.

"Theory and practice are two entirely separate things," Evfra grumbled. "I'm not in the habit of stripping humans for practical study."

"Study," Scott echoed, then stretched his hand toward Evfra, palm up and beckoning. "Come on in, the water's fine."

"I don't think—"

"Evfra." Scott's firm utterance cut through Evfra's protest like a knife. "It's more fun with friends."

Evfra's hands were moving to unwind his rofjinn before he registered the intention, but it was too late to stop; judging from Scott's eager expression, he'd noticed the movement and accepted it as his due. Evfra was no coward and stopping at that point _would_ be cowardly, but that didn't mean he had to make it easy. "Are we friends?"

Scott took a step closer, hand lowering slightly as he tilted his head. "What else would we be?"

Evfra's gaze snapped to the exposed line of Scott's neck, then jerked away to focus on the hidden fastenings of his gloves. His hands were uncoordinated, no better even after the bulk of his gloves was stripped away, and he growled in annoyance when the catches of his harness refused to open to his distracted fumblings.

"Let me help."

Nimble hands replaced his, releasing the catches with ease and tugging the harness away to fall to the sand with the rest of their discarded clothes. By the time Evfra's good sense had caught up with him, Scott had already found and started working on the catches at Evfra's chest, clumsy with his lack of familiarity with angaran garments but determined.

"I can undress myself," Evfra insisted, to no avail as Scott simply glanced up with a smile, then turned his attention back to the work of his hands.

"Of course you can, but why when you don't need to?"

Evfra huffed, but left Scott to it as he instead resumed his human study. This close, he could see that Scott's hair wasn't all flaming; the bright orange faded to a deep brown at the roots, the same color as his eyebrows—and the hair between his legs. Were humans color-changing, or was it artificial? Bemused, Evfra lifted a hand and wound a lock of wet hair around his finger, leaning closer to study it. It was smooth and slick, sliding from his finger and falling to stick against Scott's cheek. Evfra followed it, traced the line it had formed, then extrapolated a path from its end to Scott's jaw. Only then did he realize that Scott had tensed, the muscle under his finger ticking rapidly as Scott's nostrils flared.

Interesting.

"You stopped," Evfra said, then fell silent, alarmed at the... the _purr_ that had roughened his voice. His finger slid under Scott's ear and the temptation of fantasy won out; his hand curved against the side of Scott's neck, thumb rubbing beneath his chin as he brushed his fingers through the hair that had escaped Scott's usual binding. "You shouldn't leave a job half done."

Scott's eyes narrowed, challenge sparking in their depths as he met Evfra's gaze. "You are a," he began, then shook his head and slid his hands into the gap he'd managed to open at Evfra's chest.

The surge of Evfra's bioelectricity at the first touch of Scott's fingers against his skin startled them both, and Evfra hissed as he tried to retreat, only to have Scott refuse to give an inch and match his withdrawal with his own advancement. It took two steps before Evfra's pride caught up and he wrenched himself to a halt, concentrating on maintaining his scowl as Scott's fingers glided across his ribs, following their curve as the material of Evfra's garb caught at his wrists and followed their path back, widening the gap. Scott didn't stop until it gaped open across Evfra's chest, barely clinging to his shoulders.

"You're so different," he breathed, and Evfra mentally agreed; the peaks and hollows of his bone structure had little in common with the subtle dips and curves of Scott's body. He wondered what Scott thought of it and caught the urge to enquire at the last moment, pressing his lips tightly together to trap the words behind them.

Thankfully, Scott didn't seem to need any encouragement to continue, and made short work of pushing the garment over Evfra's shoulders and coaxing it down his arms. He stopped then, though, eyeing the remainder of Evfra's clothes with suspicion before he cut a frustrated look at him. "Dammit, do they vacuum-seal you into your clothes?"

Evfra laughed, a rusty chuckle that he couldn't help—and decided he didn't want to. "Get out of the way," he said, even as he gently pushed Scott a step back. "I'll show you how it's done."

Familiarity born of long practice allowed him to free himself from the rest of his clothes despite his distraction, finally stepping away from the neatly-arranged pile and shooting the now-silent human a dry look. "No questions?"

"No," Scott said, voice low and gravelly, just before redness burst across his cheeks. He coughed into his fist and took a step back toward the water without turning around, though his eyes flickered to everything except Evfra.

Humans were such _strange_ creatures.

Evfra stared at him for a moment, then blinked, mentally discarded the curiosity, and paced—prowled, really—closer. The red on Scott's cheeks was spreading alarmingly, though, and Evfra touched his skin to find it burning. "This is not normal. Are you injured?"

"No," Scott said again, less of a rumble but still lower than his usual pitch. He took another step back, the red receding ever-so slightly as Evfra's hand fell away, and pulled a smile that looked forced even to Evfra's untrained eye. "Just a little hot, that's all."

Evfra hummed an acknowledgment even as he let his gaze drift over Scott's cheeks, following the flush down Scott's throat to where it petered out just above his chest, but he couldn't stop there; his eyes went lower, finding again the grooves at Scott's hips, that strange indent at his middle, then lower still to discover something changed.

"You are not flopping now."

Scott groaned, his hands coming up to cover his face as he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Oh, shit, I'm going to pass out." Before Evfra could move, though, Scott had dropped his hands to twist at his sides, fingers curling and uncurling as he breathed deeply. "So... I guess we should have The Talk, huh?"

Evfra frowned, squinting slightly at Scott as he considered if he'd gone quite mad. "Do we not already talk?"

"No, The Talk is..." Scott rubbed a hand over his face, then wrapped his arm around his own waist as though anchoring himself. "You see, when a man is attracted to someone, he experiences a physiological reaction that—" He cut himself off with a laugh, then started again, "I like you, Evfra. I really do. I'd like to know you _physically_ , but I don't know how you feel and I don't want to make you uncomfortable and—"

"You're attracted to me."

Evfra's discomfort must've been apparent in his tone, because Scott's mouth slammed shut so hard his teeth clicked. He grimaced, then dragged his eyes to meet Evfra's with apparent effort and nodded, short and sharp but without hesitation.

"Why?"

Evfra flinched when Scott touched his arm, another brief flare of his bioelectricity lifting the fine hairs he could see on the back of Scott's hand. "You're interesting. You're funny—when you're not too busy being grumpy—and dedicated and... and I want to know more about you." He stepped closer, only a deep inhale away from brushing their chests together. "I want you to want to know more about me, too."

The electricity between them had nothing to do with angaran genetics and everything to do with that small contact—the barest brush of Scott's fingertips against Evfra's forearm—and the promise of so much more if he'd just take that final step. Still he hesitated, studying Scott's expression as they breathed the same air, his skin all but aching to feel more of Scott's against it. He watched Scott watching him, wondered why Scott seemed to be getting closer when Evfra knew he was standing still.

It was only when their lips touched that Evfra realized that Scott _had_ been getting closer—because Evfra was leaning in to him as though being drawn in by Haranj. He inhaled sharply and would have withdrawn, but then Scott's hands closed around the folds of his mantle and dragged him closer and—

He tasted of elmohk fruit, Evfra thought inanely as Scott's tongue touched against his, coaxing it into his mouth and stroking them together, and if Evfra didn't know it was impossible he'd swear that he was getting drunk off of Scott. Then again, perhaps he was, because all he could think about was getting more of his mouth, claiming it as his own, marking it so that there would be no question that it belonged to him.

Scott's groan threatened to bring him to his senses, but it was a momentary lapse almost instantly pushed away as Scott's grip shifted to instead wrap his arms around Evfra's neck, hands roaming over what skin he could reach. In turn, Evfra's arms closed around Scott's waist and pulled him so close that not even a breath could pass between them. He was surprised that he was unsurprised by how well Scott fit between his thighs, his hips nestled against Evfra's so that the hard rod of Scott's arousal brushed against the tip of Evfra's as it emerged from his sheath.

It was perfect.

It was _terrifying_.

He should step back—literally, figuratively, in every way that mattered. He should consider his actions, the implications of fucking a human—because he had no doubt that was where this was leading—when there were still those who saw them as an invading blight, the complications that came with fucking _this_ human. He should stop, let go, walk away. He should.

He wouldn't.

He _couldn't_.

Scott was shifting against him, slight undulations that rocked them together in waves as small noises were fed into Evfra's mouth. Words so unintelligible that the translators couldn't decipher them but with the unmistakable tone of encouragement were murmured against his lips between open-mouthed kisses. Evfra soaked them up, reveled in the need that threaded Scott's voice.

The skin at the small of Scott's back was silkier than he'd expected, and he trailed his fingers back and forth across it for the duration of another kiss, until it wasn't enough—none of it was enough. One hand tracked up the knobs of Scott's spine to splay over one of his shoulder blades, pinning him against Evfra's chest, while the other slid down, fingertips ghosting over the high curve of a buttock. Scott's answering shudder was addictive, and Evfra trailed his fingers to the other buttock, dipping ever-so briefly at the crevasse between them, and drew a line back to the base of his spine.

It was Evfra's turn to groan when Scott pressed even closer and lifted a leg to wrap it around Evfra's hips, promptly taking advantage of the position to rock their pelvises together as his mouth left Evfra's and slid messily across his cheek. Though he couldn't see it, Evfra felt Scott's grin in the curve of his cheek against his mantle, the hard press of bared teeth against the line of his jaw.

"Feels good," Scott said, but Evfra barely registered the words before Scott grabbed his shoulders, tightened his leg around Evfra, and rutted against him without even the slightest attempt at finesse.

Evfra had a fleeting thought of stopping him, a notion to savor the heat between them, but Scott's enthusiasm was infectious. With a growl, he disposed of subtlety and grabbed Scott's buttocks, gripping them hard as he hefted him onto his toes and dragged him into a rhythm of Evfra's own devising.

Scott dropped his head back and Evfra was not a strong enough man to resist the vulnerable line of his throat. Dipping his head, he buried his face against the taut skin and breathed in the scent of Scott's sweat, touched his tongue to Scott's damp skin. The burst of salt was a surprise that required further investigation, and he licked a swath up Scott's throat to chase the taste. Scott's hands had found his crest and were urging him lower, urging that Evfra followed until he reached the base of Scott's throat. The tender skin beckoned, pale and somehow more naked than the rest of him, and Evfra couldn't help himself.

Scott's back bowed when Evfra bit him, a strangled sound dragged from his throat as his fingers tightened, clinging as though Evfra was all that was anchoring him to the ground. Perhaps he was.

Endearments burned on Evfra's tongue, endearments he didn't want, wasn't ready for, and he pushed them away with a growl before finding Scott's mouth again. The kiss was sloppy, a mimicry of the artless thrust of their hips, and just what he wanted, just what he needed it to be. He tightened his grip on Scott's buttocks, reveling in the way his fingers pressed into the yielding flesh as they rocked together. Scott's erection was a brand against his belly, pressed tightly against his own between them, sliding over and over again through the thick, lubricating fluid that oozed from Evfra's to coat them until they were both slick with the effort.

The pain of Scott's teeth digging into his lower lip was a shock, not enough, then too much. Evfra's shout drowned out Scott's gasp as they ground against each other, wet heat spreading between them as stars exploded behind eyelids Evfra hadn't realized he'd closed. He opened them to find Scott doing the same, grey blown out by black as he sucked in shaky breaths. A tremulous smile touched Scott's lips, curving them just-so, and Evfra was moving to feel it against his own even before Scott curled his fingers around Evfra's mantle and tugged.

It was sweet, that kiss—far sweeter than it had any right being, and anxiety began to edge in on the pleasant haze buzzing under Evfra's skin. He pulled back, releasing Scott as his mouth opened to... he didn't know what, and he didn't get to find out as Scott pressed his fingers against Evfra's lips, holding Evfra's gaze as he shook his head.

"Not yet," he murmured, and the smile that accompanied the soft words knocked the breath from Evfra's lungs all over again. "Just a little longer."

Evfra couldn't bring himself to agree, but Scott seemed to take his lack of response as encouragement, leaning close to gently lick Evfra's chin. His hands framed Evfra's face, holding him still while Scott traded tongue for lips and trailed them along his jaw, barely a maddening brush of contact. Evfra opened his mouth to protest—the tender treatment, the teasing, he wasn't sure what—but one of Scott's fingers found his lips again and absently traced the dip at their top. It was almost enough to distract him as Scott's other hand moved from his cheek to the swell of his mantle, following it down and in until he was stroking Evfra's throat with his fingertips.

It was almost too much.

_Almost._

Evfra reached for Scott's shoulders, but Scott shrugged him off, catching Evfra's wrists and pushing them back to his sides. "Let me," he admonished, more breath than voice against Evfra's skin, and Evfra couldn't hold back his shudder.

"You're very bossy," he said, even as he slid his wrists within Scott's grasp until he could fold their hands together. It was... different, feeling the grip of more digits than he was accustomed to around his, but it was a feeling he suspected he wouldn't mind getting used to.

...skkut, he was already in too deep.

Scott squeezed his hands as he rubbed his cheek against Evfra's skin, apparently his acknowledgment of Evfra's comment, and Evfra belatedly realized that Scott was working his way down, the top of his head brushing Evfra's jaw as he reached the base of Evfra's mantle where it joined his ribs.

Evfra startled badly at the scrape of teeth against the sensitive skin there, his bioelectricity slipping from his control again and snapping between them. He wrangled it with a groan, then tipped his chin down to find Scott looking up at him with wide eyes as he touched his tongue to the center of his lower lip.

"It's tingling," Scott said, sounding full of wonder, and Evfra longed to replace Scott's tongue with his own as it alternated between his upper and lower lips, just the tip visible as he tested the sensation. "Interesting," he said. "Do you think I can make that happen again?"

Evfra snorted, though he knew its impact was lost when another shudder chased Scott's lips as they trailed along the sharp line of the base of his ribcage. "Try your best," he growled. Perhaps Scott would hear the challenge he'd intended and not the pleading he'd vocalized.

The smile—no, that was a _smirk_ —that Scott turned on him then set off every alarm Evfra had in his head and then some, but there was no escape. Still clutching Evfra's hands, Scott worked his way lower, dropping to his knees and rubbing his cheek over the defined muscles of Evfra's abdomen, then his lips. When his tongue ran through their mixed ejaculate that had smeared across Evfra's skin, Evfra very nearly lost his challenge then and there, only his desperate clutch on Scott's hands giving him the wherewithal to retain his tenuous control. He was already fully unsheathed again, and occasionally Scott bumped into the erect shaft as he lapped Evfra clean of their combined spend, nudging it with his jaw, brushing against it with his chin, his cheek. His hair, falling free from its binding, skimmed over Evfra's sensitized flesh and Evfra's legs quaked, threatening to give out.

Scott laughed, hoarse and low, and the vibration of it against his belly surged through Evfra with a force entirely disproportionate to the slight sensation. His legs very nearly disobeyed his firm command to stay locked, and Evfra let go of Scott's hands with some haste to grab his shoulders, clinging to them as tightly as he did to his control.

"Perfect," Scott said—at least, Evfra _thought_ he did, because an instant later his senses narrowed to the trail of Scott's mouth down his shaft, lips and teeth and tongue and skin and heat. Evfra wasn't entirely sure he wasn't hurting Scott with the desperation of his grip, but if he was, Scott didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, Scott moved his hands to Evfra's buttocks and gripped them with equal fervor as he dragged Evfra's hips closer to him and—

Evfra was fairly certain he groaned when Scott's mouth closed around him, but it didn't matter—nothing mattered but the inexorable slide into that wet heat. Scott didn't take much—barely more than the head—but Evfra could hardly complain, not when Scott was exploring it quite satisfactorily with his tongue, swirling it through the fluid seeping freely from the tip and spreading it over the length contained within his mouth.

Evfra _knew_ he shouted when Scott's hands joined his mouth, wrapping around the length that remained exposed and beginning their own torture. They pumped, they twisted, they tickled and teased, traced the swollen arcs and lines of the shaft as though committing them to memory. They danced around the stretched rim of his sheath, and as Scott scraped his fingernails ever-so carefully over the delicate skin there, Evfra snapped.

Scott resisted when Evfra shoved him back, but—though he was strong for a human—his strength was no match for Evfra's. A tiny corner of Evfra's mind noted the sting as Scott's teeth scraped over sensitive flesh during his abrupt dislodging, but it didn't matter, not when he could use the momentum to tumble Scott onto his back and follow him down.

"Evfra," Scott began, but Evfra wanted none of it, cutting him off with the crash of his mouth onto Scott's. It was barely a kiss, really, but that suited him, that almost-violence in passion as he all but devoured Scott. He was prepared for resistance, prepared for Scott to protest and struggle. He wasn't prepared for Scott to grab his waist and haul him over his body, to spread his thighs and cradle Evfra between them, to kiss him back with the same desperation, but that was what Scott did.

The position brought his slick shaft against Scott's again, and Evfra drove their hips together, mumbling approval against Scott's mouth as Scott arched beneath him. Evfra ground against him, pleased when Scott used the anchor of his hands—still at Evfra's waist—to rise to meet him. He broke the kiss to duck his head, touching his forehead to Scott's cheek as he focused on the renewed pleasure swelling within him— until Scott squirmed, hands moving from Evfra's waist to his shoulders and trying to push him away.

Words—even one as simple as Scott's name—eluded him as he stared in bafflement at Scott's flushed face. He frowned when he realized that Scott's lips were moving, struggling to focus on them instead of his thwarted orgasm. "What?"

"'n'me," Scott said, then licked his lips and inhaled deeply. "Want you in me. I can take it." He slit his eyes open, his shining gaze sharpening Evfra's world to a pinpoint of light. "Just go slow."

He had no idea where to start; his _theoretical_ studies of human anatomy had offered no information on human mating, and Evfra suspected his past experience would offer little insight. His confusion must have shown on his face, because Scott's eyes opened wider, then blinked once.

"On your back."

If anyone had told him that morning that he'd be obeying Scott's order, he'd have disciplined them for insubordination, but now there was no resisting it—if on his terms. He rolled as instructed but pulled Scott with him, settling with Scott draped over him. He wondered absently if it was comfortable for him, if the knobs where his mantle joined his ribs were awkward as they pressed against Scott's smooth chest, and was preparing to reposition Scott when he pressed his hands on Evfra's shoulders and pushed himself upright and back to straddle his thighs. 

Scott was surrounded by a riot of color, a halo of bright vegetation and flora, an otherworldly beauty that Evfra found he couldn't appreciate at all, not when he could finally see the way their skin contrasted as Scott scooted forward just enough to be able to grasp both of their shafts in his hands. He was helpless to do anything more than simply admire the way they fit, his engorged member dwarfing Scott's more modest one.

He rocked his hips up as Scott's hands slid down, only to startle when Scott smacked his flank. His eyes flew from their paired flesh to find Scott giving him a chiding look, a look that very clearly said, 'don't move.'

"Give me a minute," Scott murmured. He slid his hand from Evfra's shaft, fingers dragging through the thick fluid dripping down its length. "I just need a minute."

Evfra narrowed his eyes, prepared to argue, only to have the words die in his throat when Scott lifted himself slightly from Evfra's thighs and reached behind himself. He caught his lower lip between his teeth and dropped his head back slightly as his arm moved, flexing as he shifted. He couldn't see now what Scott was doing, but his mind handily supplied fantasies.

'Want you in me,' Scott had said, and Evfra suspected it wouldn't be long before he found out what that was like.

Scott's fingers returned to Evfra's erection, wrapping around it and pumping, sliding easily in the fluid that continued to ooze from its tip. After only a few strokes, though, he'd withdrawn his hand and slid it behind himself again, his expression pinching and a tight sound escaping his throat as he rolled his hips.

In the eternity before Scott pulled his hand away and crawled to straddle Evfra's hips, he was so hard that he felt as though he might shatter the second Scott touched him. He couldn't help bucking up when Scott's erection brushed along his own, any more than he could the groan when Scott gripped him again. This time, though, there was no stroking, no teasing, only guidance until the tip bumped against Scott's hole.

Suddenly, it all made sense.

Blood roaring, Evfra watched helplessly as Scott inhaled, exhaled, and began to lower himself. The pressure against his erection was torturous as Scott squirmed to accept him, until it abruptly released, then multiplied exponentially as the head slid past the resisting ring of muscle and into Scott.

 _Into_ Scott.

'Want you in me.'

Evfra growled and curled his trembling hands around Scott's thighs as Scott shook, his mouth open and his eyes clenched shut. When Scott remained still, Evfra stroked Scott's thighs with his thumbs and took the opportunity to examine the shaft rising between them. It was... pretty, in its own alien way, the skin flushed and smooth, marked by veins he imagined he could see pulsing in time with the heavy beat of Scott's heart. Before he recognized the urge, he rubbed a finger against the slit at the tip, fascinated by the fluid that pearled it at the touch. He smeared his finger through it and rubbed it against his thumb, marveling at the different texture from the slick, viscous equivalent typical to angara.

He hadn't realized Scott's eyes were on him until his fingers closed on Evfra's wrist and drew his hand to his mouth. The first touch of his tongue on Evfra's thumb sparked another flare of bioelectricity, no more within his control than the clench of Scott's teeth as his eyes rolled up and his back arched. The movement forced Scott's hips back, and Evfra sucked in a harsh breath as he slid several more inches into Scott's clutching body.

This was it. This was how he died.

The whimper that fell from Scott's lips broke Evfra's resolve, weakened as it was already, to let Scott have his way. With a growl, he rolled Scott beneath him again, grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the sand, and drove fully into him. Beneath him, Scott gasped and arched again, plastering himself against Evfra as his hands twisted futilely.

"Do you need another minute?" Evfra murmured against Scott's ear even as he rolled his hips, withdrawing slightly only to bury himself within Scott again a heartbeat later. He ground himself against Scott's bottom and nipped at Scott's throat, unable to resist the call of the exposed skin. "Tell me now."

Scott bit his lip against another whimper and peeled open his eyelids to gaze at Evfra through his lashes. "I'm good," he said at last, barely a whisper, though it might as well have been a shout in the silence that had settled between them. "Fuck me."

Evfra blinked, then narrowed his eyes, tightened his grip on Scott's wrists, and pulled back, withdrawing most of the way. He stared intently into Scott's eyes as he pushed slowly back in, every muscle trembling with the effort to not simply _take him_. He watched the black of Scott's round pupils eat the grey ringing them, watched the way his eyelashes flickered as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Scott's breath, hot and uneven, bathed his cheek, warming not only his skin; within his chest, Evfra's traitorous heart lurched, thudding painfully against the ice that surrounded it.

Evfra imagined he could feel the cracks starting to haze the frozen cage, terrifying and fragile, but there was no way he could stop. The way he and Scott fit was too perfect—the grasp of Scott's tunnel around Evfra's invading member, the seeming delicacy of his wrists bound within Evfra's hands, the way he lifted a leg to wrap it around Evfra's hips and draw him in farther yet. He was bewitched, ensnared, tangled in a net of pleasure with no means of freeing himself, and so he surrendered.

Scott gasped as Evfra rolled his hips, withdrawing and thrusting just enough to tease, just enough to hint at what Evfra could give him—and there was so much that Evfra wanted to, so much that he could feel it like an itch beneath his skin. He dropped his brow against Scott's forehead, so close now that it was difficult to focus on Scott's eyes, the way that they dilated when Evfra released Scott's hands to instead stroke down his side. He worked his hand under Scott's thigh and tugged, finding resistance for a moment before Scott blinked and seemed to catch on, cooperating as Evfra drew his leg up to brace it over his shoulder.

Evfra stroked the inside of his knee, his calf, discovered the heavy muscles of his thigh, until Scott _growled_ at him and pinched his side, a sharp burst of pain that shot through Evfra and shattered his slipping control beyond his ability to recover it.

Scott's teeth—unusually white, Evfra realized for the first time—sank into his bottom lip, digging into the plump flesh so deeply that Evfra feared he would split it open. He ran his tongue over it, lapped at the edges of Scott's flat teeth until Scott opened to the pressure and Evfra invaded the wet cavern of Scott's mouth. Scott tasted of _him_ now, of Aya, and the shock of the _rightness_ of it rolled from him in a wave as his bioelectricity flared. Scott's eyes went wide, every muscle tensing as he frantically clutched Evfra's shoulders, his hips stuttering from their rhythm as he made a choked sound, dug his short nails into Evfra's skin, and tipped over the edge.

The pulsing clench of Scott's body around his was his undoing, and it was a glorious thing. He rocked into Scott once more, twice, and then he was lost, pouring himself into Scott with a groan that felt as though it was wrenched from the base of his spine. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced; 'pleasure' was a small patch on what was thrumming through him, and he realized that there was no way he could resign himself to never feeling it again.

"Scott," he said, his voice an unfamiliar rasp, and pressed a kiss to Scott's slack lips. It took a moment before he recognized Scott's lack of response and pulled back to study his face, finding it as still as his mouth. "Scott," he repeated, catching Scott's chin in one hand and turning his head back and forth. "I'm flattered, but I prefer my lovers conscious."

It was several kisses and a fair amount of teasing later, but at last Scott's eyelids fluttered and grey eyes, soft and dreamy, met Evfra's. He swallowed thickly, licked his lips, and—to Evfra's surprise—laughed. "That's never happened before," he slurred, then wound his arms around Evfra's neck and pulled him close to whisper against his lips, "You've ruined me."

It would've taken a better man than Evfra to not puff up with pride at Scott's confession. Evfra brushed his lips over Scott's before pulling away, already regretting his decision as their skin separated. His shaft had already retracted into his sheath, but he couldn't resist stroking a fingertip along the length of Scott's as he rolled away. "Flopping again."

Scott sucked in a breath and hastily shoved Evfra's hand away, then cupped his own protectively over his groin. "Keep that up and it won't be, and I've already got sand in enough places." Despite his words, he pushed himself upright and leaned over to brush a kiss over Evfra's cheek, then levered himself to his feet and staggered into the lagoon until the water lapped over his shins. "Going to join me this time?"

Evfra wasn't entirely certain if it was a challenge or an invitation, but Scott's delighted expression when Evfra launched himself at him and tumbled them both under the surface of the water made it worthwhile either way.

* * *

Scott was back again.

Oh, Evfra hadn't seen him yet, but there was a certain... _something_ in the air, a... _lightness_ that permeated the Resistance HQ. He didn't bother looking up from his desk when the door swooshed softly open, simply flicked to the next report on his screen and said, "Is it that time already?"

Scott's laugh was subtly dark, a heated note to it that Evfra doubted anyone else heard but that did wicked things to twist his innards. Scott crossed the large room to stand on the opposite side of Evfra's desk and leaned over it, his fingers splayed and braced on their tips on its surface. "Past. Time for a break, Evfra."

Evfra flicked to the next report, then back. "I'm busy."

Scott was silent, and Evfra finally glanced up to find Scott studying him intently. No matter how many times Evfra looked into his eyes, he was always struck by how different they were from anything he'd seen before, but they were enchanting, and comforting in their increasing familiarity.

"Evfra," Scott said at last, his tone a playful mix of chiding and teasing. There was something in the way Scott said his name that was like music, a beat in it that made the simple syllables into something softer, something intimate, and Evfra exhaled in a rush.

"Fine," he grouched, even as he felt the corners of his mouth rise with the traitorous smile that was becoming much more common of late. "We can start with a drink."

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how hard it is to not use the word 'cock' whilst writing smut? Seriously, it's _so hard_ (no pun intended).
> 
> A huge thank-you to [sorrowfulcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowfulcheese) for egging me on and being my guinea pig. What would I do without you?


End file.
